gwffandomcom-20200214-history
Scott Hall
Scott Hall a member of The Kliq along with X-Pac and Kevin Nash. He is perpetually drunk and high. __TOC__ The Arby's Incident In October of 2010 Scott Hall and X-Pac wandered into the kitchen of an Arby's resturant and got trapped in the meat locker, the door locked behind them as soon as the door shut and would not open no matter how much they tried to force the door open, not even when they tried to use a giant hunk of meat as a battering ram, the door would still not open. X-Pac said in his high pitched metal scream voice "I'M COLD NIGGA" Scott Hall babbled on incoherently for several minutes, X-Pac took his gibberish as him saying he was also cold. They spent the next several minutes trying to find an air vent somewhere so they can escape, but their search was in vain. However, right as X-Pac yells out "I THINK I FOUND SOMTHING" Kevin Nash enters the kitchen and rips the huge meat locker door off it's hinges and throws it, but in his haste he accidentally throws it into the meat locker and kills X-Pac, the only thing they can see in the wreckage is gallons of blood covering the door and his hair sticking out. Scott Hall looks to the Nash and then back to X-Pac's crushed body then back again to Nash and says "Hey Yo...Oh Shit" and they run out of the building covered in blood. Trapped In A Bathroom In Harlem In April of 2011, X-Pac and Kevin Nash wake up in a dirty, rundown bathroom, with the dead body of Jeff Jarrett laying in the center of the room. They find a tape recording that plays a distorted voice saying " Uggh..Hey Yo...uggh, shit...fuck....oh God..Fucking do it! *Gurgles*" They have no idea what this is supposed to mean but X-Pac thinks that The Voice wants them to cut off their legs so they can escape, Kevin Nash doesn't want to do it but the cracked out X-Pac says they have no choice and he starts sawing, after a few minutes he yells out in his high pitched metal scream voice "I GOT IT" but when he turns back to Nash he realizes that he accidentally cut off his hand instead of his ankle that's chained to a large water pipe, they both scream in horror of this, Suddenly, the large sliding metal door opens and Terry Funk runs in with a chainsaw screaming "YOU MOTHERFUCKERS" but he trips over Double J's dead body and falls on his chainsaw and is ripped apart by it, X-Pac and Kevin Nash are stunned by this, but Nash looks back at the door and sees D'Lo Brown peeking around the door at them, Nash calls out "D'Lo?" but as soon as he says this, D'lo runs away. Midnight Playground fight with The Flock In June of 1996, ECW TV showed a promo of The Flock raping a drunk Scott Hall in a childrens playground at midnight, Big Stevie Cool rapes him up the ass while Raven and The Blue Meanie hold him down and jack him off, Scott Hall cries and screams "NO..NO..PLEASE NO!!" But Kevin Nash appears out of nowhere and attacks them to try and help his friend, but The Flock overwhelm him with their numbers and pin him down to a slide, rip his pants off and Meanie starts sucking his dick for another 5 minutes until the sand around them turns into Quicksand and sucks down Stevie and The Meanie, and as a result, Meanie bites Nash's dick off. Raven quickly jumps out of the sand area, he taunts Nash and Hall but suddenly they hear "BOOOW! MAKE SOME NOISE. X-PAC!!!" And a bat with X-Pac's face on it flies in out of the darkness and attacks Raven, but Raven quickly fights it off and grabs it with his bare hands and starts fucking it in the face until he cums and throws it into the quicksand. Scott Hall screams "NOOOOOO!!!" Right as he does this and tries to jump to him from the jungle gym but misses completely and falls into the quicksand, he is only able to reach the wooden bar separating the quicksand and the dirt at the last second and holds on so he isn't pulled in all the way. Raven responds to this by whipping his dick out and pisses in his face, Nash pulls out a gun to shoot him but he accidentally shoots Hall in the back of the head with his only bullet and kills him. Category:Homeless People